


A Little Reassurance

by jetterwetter



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Lube, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Turtlecest, leo/don - Freeform, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetterwetter/pseuds/jetterwetter
Summary: Leo has some words for Donatello. Maybe a bit more than that.





	A Little Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot I did for Leotello Week on tumblr. It was day two: comfort.

“So, are we going to talk about today?” 

All of the turtles had just made it back home from their fight with Meat Sweats. Leonardo had followed Donatello up to his lab, and was watching the brainiac put his staff up. Leo had a scowl on his face and had his arms crossed. 

“What exactly about today would you like to talk about?” Donnie asked, not turning around to look at his accuser. 

“For real, Don? You gave me a shock collar. A shock collar, Donnie!” Leo threw his hands in the air in exasperation. 

Donatello turned around with a frown on his face. “Leo, listen-“

“No, you listen. You made us all feel like complete idiots! Sure, Raph can sometimes need help with knowing what to do. He already has trouble with being our leader; you just made him feel all that much more incapable. Then Mikey, he’s not a baby, Don. He’s going to get hurt, it’s kind of inevitable. We’ve all been hurt before! His tricks he does make him feel special and unique. You tried to take that away from him! Then, my gift? I… Do you really hate listening to me talk that much?” Towards the end, Leo’s voice cracked and his demeanor changed. His shoulders were slumped down and his brow was furrowed. 

Donatello hurried over to Leonardo, putting his hands on his lovers shoulders gingerly. “Leo, no, none of that was my intention! It was only supposed to make you guys safer; I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about yourselves. Your puns-“

“They’re one-liners and you know it!” Leo glared up at Don. 

Donnie couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Okay, your one-liners, as funny as you may think they are, you say them at horrible times. You got punched by Meat Sweats today because you were saying one of your jokes!” Don softly put his hand on Leo’s jawline, looking at the bruise that pig mutant had given him on his cheek. “All I was trying to do was make all of you safer. You all mean so much to me, especially you. I… I can’t stand to see you get hurt. I realize now that I could’ve went a different way with it, but when I was making them they seemed like such a good idea.” 

Leonardo had a gentle smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Don’s torso and then laid his head on his shoulder. “You meant well. I’m still a little mad at you though.” Leo grinned and nuzzled his face into the crook of Donnie’s neck. “You owe me one.” Leo spoke into his neck, sending chills throughout the purple banded turtles body. 

“Do you have something in mind?” Donatello brought his hand up and started twirling the tails of Leonardo’s mask. 

“Don’t you worry about that. You’re in trouble in my book right now. Now, I know you keep lube in here somewhere, so be a dear and go get it will you?” Leo pulled out of Donnie’s neck with a mischievous smirk on his face. 

Donatello rolled his eyes and sauntered over to his work desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle filled with a clear liquid. “Is this what you’re talking about?” He raised a brow questioningly. 

Leonardo clicked his tongue and waggled his finger. “You don’t get to be sassy with me, mister. Now are you a gas station? Because you’re making me want to Kum & Go.”

Don groaned. “Really? That’s your best line?” He asked shaking his head. 

“Sorry, I’m almost scared to say anything in case you electrocute me again!”

Donnie scoffed, “I said I was sorry!”

Leonardo clicked his tongue again and then grabbed the lube out of Donatello’s hand. “I know you did, but you still owe me.” Leo grabbed Don’s shoulders and turned him around. Before the brainiac could protest, Leo pushed Donnie onto the desk a little forcibly. Donatello’s face was now smushed on the desk and his legs still on the ground. 

Leonardo pulled back a little, taking this moment to stare at his lovers pert buttocks. “Your ass is looking pretty tight. Want me to loosen it up for you?” 

Donatello snickered at the pun. He was about to retort, when he felt something rub against his thigh. He shivered, his body already in anticipation. He could hear Leo open the little bottle and then the faint squishing sound of the lube being rubbed all over his partners penis. That was all it took for his own member to come sliding out of its sheath in his plastron. 

Leonardo haphazardly tossed the bottle behind him. He then reached his hands forwards and placed both on Don’s butt. He gripped them tight and then spread the cheeks apart. Leo positioned his penis right at Donnie’s opening and slowly slid his tip in. 

Don clenched his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the desk. “Leo, I said I’m so-“ He went to apologize again, but was cut off by Leonardo shoving the rest of his member inside of him. Don made a noise that was a mixture of pleasure and shock. 

Leonardo smirked that playful smirk of his and took Donnie’s noise as permission to continue. He grabbed Don’s hips and started to rock his own hips back and forth. Each time he pushed his penis back inside Donatello, the purple banded turtle made a noise of pure pleasure. He couldn’t help but make some noises of his own as he kept going in and out of Don.

Leo leaned slightly over Don’s back and reached around to grab his significant others member. It was as hard as it could get, and Leo could feel some precum already leaking out. Leo used the precum to moisten the whole of Donnie’s penis. He then started to stroke the hard member in time with his own thrusts. 

It wasn’t long before they could both feel their penises start to throb, getting ready to burst. “Donnie, I’m gonna cum!” Leo moaned, his hips moving at an even faster pace. From the noises Don was making, he could tell that he was about to as well. Donnie came first, calling out Leonardo’s name as he did. Leo followed immediately after, the noises of his lover pushing him over the edge. 

They were both breathing raggedly and sweat slowly dripped from their bodies. Leo slowly pulled out, with a more gentle smile on his face. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Donnie’s neck. “I could never stay mad at you.”


End file.
